Back To Me !
by Ierha Addhie Ciettrha
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis yang terjerat dalam perjodohan yang di buat orang tuanya. Sasuke, cowok yang di jodohkan dengan Sakura. Awalnya hanya ada konflik. Namun, siapa sangka benci menjadi cinta. Apa kisah selanjutnya? Simak saja disini :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika Perjodohan itu dimulai..**

"Apa?! Perjodohan?! Hh ! Omong kosong!"

...

**Ketika pertemuan itu terjadi..**

"Sas.. Sas.. Sassu.. Ke ?!"

...

**Memulai sebuah cerita..**

"Cih! Sapa juga yang mau sama kamu?! Ngimpi!"

...

**Menyimpan berjuta Konflik..**

"Aku membencimu !"

...

**Namun, dunia berbalik seketika..**

"Aku menyukaimu.. Love me again."

...

Title : Back to me ! : Chapter 1

Pair : SasuSaku

Cast : - Uchiha Sasuke

- Sakura Haruno

- Other cast, temukan sendiri :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Konflik

Disclaimer : Naruto Asli hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N : Warning ! AU, OOC, OC, Typo dimana-mana..

Story by

Ierha Addhie Ciettrha

Happy Reading ! \(^-^)/

Tuuuuuutt... Tuuuutt... Tuuuuuutt..

"Ya ampun ! Gak di angkat lagi!" Lagi-lagi telepon ku tak ada balasan dari Kaa-san. Keringatku menetes untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Apa aku harus kesana? _pikirku dalam hati sebelum aku bersiap-siap meninggalkan Asrama sekolahku, Konoha Gakuen. "Hh~ merepotkan sekali .."

**Flash Back ON :**

_~Habataitara.. Moderenai to itte.. Mezashita no wa.. Aoi aoi ano sora~_

"Sakura, angkat teleponmu! Berisik tau' !" Cecar Ino, teman sekamar ku di Asrama. Ya, ponselku terus berdering sejak tadi. Mungkin itulah yang mengganggu Ino yang dari tadi hanya bersolek.

"Hey! Aku sedang mandi. Angkatin, dong !"

"Ck. Kau ini.." Segera ia ambil ponsel flip pink ku di atas buffet. "Sakura.. Dari ibumu." _Kaa-san? tumben banget kaa-san telepon pagi-pagi gini.. _"Ah.. Katakan aku sedang mandi, ya.."

"Moshi-moshi.."

"..."

"Ah~ Tsunade oba.. Sakura-chan sedang mandi."

"..."

"Pulang? Sekarang?"

"..."

"Tapi sebentar lagi kami ada pelatihan dari Kakashi-sensei.."

"…"

"Oh.. Begitukah? Baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"…"

"Do itashimashite.."

Begitulah percakapan yang kudengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Aku bergegas keluar. " Apa katanya?"

"Ah.. Ibumu menyuruh untuk pulang sekarang. Katanya ada hal penting di rumahmu." Ia sodorkan ponsel pink itu padaku.

"Ngh?" Dahiku mengerut. Aku masih tak mengerti. Kaa-san menyuruhku pulang? Mendadak sekali..

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Ayo kita pergi ke Lab Biologi. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei dimulai." Aku melengos pergi meninggalkan Ino.

PLETAAKK !

"Aw !"

"Kau bodoh atau tuli , sih? Tsunade oba menyuruhmu pulang sekarang! Jarang-jarang Tsunade oba meneleponmu dan menyuruhmu pulang mendadak seperti ini.. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan." Ucapnya panjang kali lebar samadengan luas(?). _Benar juga, ya.. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, sampai-sampai Kaa-san menyuruhku pulang mendadak begini.._

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei…."

"Urusan Kakashi-sensei biar aku yang urus. Sudah sana pergi …" Gadis berambut ekor kuda itu mendorongku keluar kamar. "Jaa.." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar kami.

"Ck. Selalu saja seperti itu.." Celetukku.

**Flash Back OFF**

…Oooo0oooO…

_Ngh~ Sepatu?_Banyak sekali pasang sepatu berjejer rapi yang kutemukan di teras depan rumahku. Ya, aku sudah pulang saat ini.

"Tadaima.."

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Aku bergegas masuk rumah. "Kaa-san.. Too-san.." Aku tak menemukan mereka di ruang tamu, di ruang keluarga, bahkan di dapur. _Kemana mereka?_

…Oooo0oooO…

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Mereka masih SMA.. Kelas satu pula."

"Ah.. Tak apa.. Kami mengerti. Tentu saja tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti jika sudah lulus akan kita resmikan. Tapi setidaknya, mereka harus ada pendekatan terlebih dahulu.. Supaya mereka jadi akrab.."

"Tapi bukannya Putramu beda sekolah dengan anakku?"

"Untuk yang ini, kami sudah memindahkan putra kami ke Konoha Gakuen, agar mereka bisa lebih dekat."

"Ah.. Begitu rupanya.. Baiklah, aku setuju. Kita lanjutkan amanah sesepuh kita.."

"Tentu saja.."

…Oooo0oooO…

Ah! Itu mereka! Ternyata sedang di teras belakang ya.. Mmm.. Siapa itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya.

Drep! Drep!

Aku berlari menuju teras belakang. Mataku melihat kedua orang tuaku sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sepasang suami istri di hadapannya. _Asyik sekali.. Sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau aku telah datang. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, sih?_

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Sini masuk, sayang." Wanita seumuran dengan Kaa-san angkat bicara setelah melihatku di balik pintu.

"Sakura? Okaeri, sayang…" Kaa-san mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk diantara mereka. "Shitsurei Shimasu…" Aku duduk setelah mengucapkan permisi.

"Saku-chan, anakku akan pindah ke Konoha Gakuen. Satu sekolah denganmu. Mau tidak berkenalan dengannya?" Wanita cantik itu melengkungkan bibirnya membuat senyuman manis. "Tentu saja Obasan.." Jawabku singkat. Sepertinya 3 kata tersebut cukup untuk meyakinkan bibi ini kalau aku bersedia untuk berkenalan dengan anaknya nanti. "Ah.. Jangan panggil Obasan dong, Sakura. Itu terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Kaa-san, Mikoto Kaa-san. Ya kan, Tsunade?" Bibi Mikoto melempar senyuman ke arah ibuku yang diikuti anggukan ibu dan ayahku.

"Kaa-san?" Tanyaku, masih tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Wah, sepertinya hari mulai sore. Ayo kita pulang, Mikoto." Akhirnya suami bibi Mikoto pun ikut bicara. "Waaah.. Sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku masih ingin ngobrol dengan calon menantuku." Ujar bibi Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut pink bubble gum ku. _Menantu? Apa maksudnya?_

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu ya…"

"Ah.. Cepat sekali.. Apa kalian tidak menginap saja?"

"Inginnya sih begitu.. Tapi ada urusan lain yang harus kami tangani…"

"Begitu.. Baiklah, Salam untuk Jagoannya Uchiha, ya, Mikoto."

"Iya. Akan aku sampaikan. O,ya, Sakura, ini ada hadiah kecil untukmu." Bibi Mikoto memberikan sebuah kotak lumayan besar dengan sampul bunga sakura. Cantik sekali.

"Arigatou Oba.." Belum selesai aku bicara, Kaa-san menyikut lenganku. "Panggil dia Kaa-san." Bibi Mikoto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami. "Sudahlah.. Tak apa.. Nanti juga akan terbiasa.. Ya sudah, kami pulang ya.. Mata ato de.." Mereka pun bergegas pergi. "Mata…" Ucap Kaa-san terakhir kalinya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eh, Kaa-san. Apa yang bibi Mikoto tadi bicarakan? Dan kenapa aku harus memanggilnya Kaa-san juga?" Aku menyerbu Kaa-san dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dari tadi ada di benakku.

"Ah.. Aku lupa menjelaskannya padamu. Nanti saja ya, Kaa-san capek. Eh, itu hadiah yang tadi diberikan Mikoto untukmu kan?" Yaa.. seperti biasanya, Kaa-san selalu bicara ke luar dari topik. "Iya. Sepasang Sepatu. Cantik sekali. Bibi Mikoto baik sekali ya. Apa anaknya juga sebaik dia?" Sebuah senyuman sumringah muncul di wajah wanita paruh baya ini. "Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik, ya. Tentu saja anaknya baik. Putranya sangat pintar, lho!" _Ooh.. Ternyata anaknya cowok .. _"Dia itu calon suamimu, Sakura."

JDERRR !

_Suami?!_

"Maksud Kaa-san?"

"Iya, Kami sepakat meneruskan perjodohan diantara kalian. Ini adalah amanah dari nenekmu."

DDUUAARR !

Seketika Bom meledak di dada ku.

"Apa?! Perjodohan?! Hh! Omong kosong !"

==To Be Continued==

**Ciap - ciap Author.**

Halooooo... \(^-^)/

Ini FanFic pertama ku yang uda di publish lhoo..

Gimana ceritanya? Hahaha.. Penuh dengan KeGaJean -_-"

Yo! Coment ya ! Kalo Responnya bagus, aku lanjutin FanFic ini, kalo enggak.. Hiatus aja deh !

Makanya, coment sebanyak mungkin! Kritik saran juga boleh .. ^^

Uda ah! Males nyerocos panjang kali lebar samadengan luas, See U next part ~

Jaaa~.. \(^-^)/

NB:

AU : Alternate Universe. Perbedaan latar/setting, maupun timeline, yang bertolak belakang dari cartoon aslinya.

OOC : Out Of Character. Watak yang berlawanan dengan watak aslinya di cartoon.

OC : Original Character. Karakter baru yang dibuat sendiri oleh author.

Typo : Salah ketik.

Kaa-san : Bahasa Jepangnya Ibu.

Too-san : Bahasa Jepangnya Ayah.

Moshi-moshi : Bahasa Jepangnya "Halo" di telepon.

Sensei : Bahasa Jepangnya Guru.

Gakuen : Bahasa Jepangnya Sekolah.

Do itashimashite : Bahasa Jepangnya Sama-sama/ Terimakasih kembali.

Oba / Obasan : Bahasa Jepangnya Bibi.

Jaa.. : Bahasa Jepang Informalnya Sampai Jumpa.

Mata / Mata ato de : Bahasa Jepang Formalnya Sampai Jumpa.

Tadaima : Bahasa Jepangnya "Aku pulang.."

Okaeri : Bahasa Jepangnya "Selamat Datang.."

Shitsurei Shimasu : Bahasa Jepangnya "Permisi"

Arigatou : Bahasa Jepangnya Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita Sebelumnya..

Sakura, seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 7 SMA Konoha Gakuen ini, mendadak di jerat tali perjodohan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia terpaksa melanjutkan perjodohan yang sesepuh keluarganya buat. Lantas, siapa kah cowok yang akan dijodohkannya? Simak baik-baik dalam chapter ini.

Title : Back to me ! : Chapter 2

Pair : SasuSaku

Cast : - Uchiha Sasuke

- Sakura Haruno

- Other cast, temukan sendiri :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Konflik

Disclaimer : Naruto Asli hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N : Warning ! AU, OOC, OC, Typo dimana-mana..

Story by

Ierha Addhie Ciettrha

Happy Reading ! \(^-^)/

"Aku tak apa, Ino.. " Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku mengucapkan kata itu. Ino, sahabatku sejak SMP ini terus saja mengkhawatirkanku. Padahal aku merasa baik-baik saja. Yaa.. meskipun hatiku tidak.

"Tapi kau belum seharian ini.. Ayolah Sakura.. Makan dua suap aja deh kalau kau tak bernapsu makan."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak lapar."

"Oh! Kami-sama .. Aku bisa gila !" Aku cengengesan mendengar omelannya. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah, mungkin mulutnya capek karena udah nyerocos panjang lebar dari tadi. Aku saja sampek bosen dengernya.

"Heh! Sapa suruh ketawa ?!" Bentakannya membuyarkan pikiranku. "Ih, tidak kok. Aku cuma iseng-iseng aja ketawa." Jawabku ngasal.

"Uh! Dasar gila!"

"Biarin! Weekk.." Kujulurkan lidah ku memanjang ke arah Ino. Sesaat kami bergurau dan tertawa. Melupakan masalah yang aku alami saat ini. Yeah! Perjodohan itu berlanjut. Kaa-san terus memaksaku. Bagaimanapun aku menolaknya, pasti pada akhirnya aku pun akan takluk. Mengingat hal itu, rasanya aku ini seperti orang tak berguna saja. Menyedihkan.

"Eh, Sakura, soal perjodohan itu.. Apa masih berlanjut?" Pertanyaan itu seketika menusuk tepat sasaran di jantungku. Memang, Ino tau hal ini. Aku bercerita masalah ini padanya karena ia terus saja memaksaku untuk cerita. Sepertinya dengan ini beban ku berkurang. Aku tak merasa menanggungnya sendirian lagi sekarang.

"Eu.. itu.. Sepertinya iya." Sejujurnya aku ragu menceritakan ini padanya, aku sudah banyak menariknya dalam urusan privasi ku. "Aku tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan Kaa-san.. Hiks-" Tangisku jatuh seketika teringat kejadian kemarin sore, selepas pulangnya Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku.

"Sudahlah.. Lupakan saja Sakura. Kami-sama pasti tau yang terbaik buat kamu. Ya?"

"Mm." Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ino menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Berusaha meyakinkan ku kalau badai pasti berlalu. "Arigatou.."

**Flash Back ON : **

"Tidak bisa ! Pokoknya perjodohan ini harus tetep jalan ! Titik !"

"Too-san, jangan egois ! Aku tak mau di jodohkan ! Kenapa harus aku? Kalau Too-san mau, kenapa tak Too-san saja?!"

"Diam kau! Dasar tak tahu di untung! Kau bisa pilih, Teruskan perjodohan ini atau angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan kami coret sebaga anak!"

"Baik. Aku akan angkat kaki. Sekarang juga aku akan angkat kaki.."

"Tidak, Sakura. Tunggu, Jangan pergi! Ayahmu hanya terbawa emosi saja. Dia lakukan ini untukmu juga, sayang. Untuk kebahagiaanmu. Tolong, mengertilah.."

"Apanya yang untuk kebahagiaanku? Too-san dan Kaa-san hanya mementingkan diri sendiri! Aku tau, Kalian hanya ingin harta mereka kan?!"

PLAKK !

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura, kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Tak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya menderita. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang cocok untukmu. Kami yakin, mereka bisa membahagiakanmu. Kumohon, jika kau tak ingin lakukan ini, lakukanlah untuk Kaa-san."

"Ka.. Kaa-san.. Hiks-"

"..."

"Ba.. Baik.. lah, Ak.. aku.. m.. mma.. u."

"Sakura.. Terimakasih sayang.."

**Flash back OFF**

...Oooo0oooO...

_Mohon perhatian, kepada Sakura Haruno kelas 7d, dimohon segera mendatangi Ruang Pertemuan OSIS sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, kepada Sakura Haruno kelas 7d, dimohon segera datang ke Ruang Pertemuan OSIS. Terimakasih.~_

"Sakura! masih lama? Ayo buruan! Kamu uda di panggil Ketua OSIS tuh!" Ino menggedor-gedor pintu toilet wanita yang sekarang aku pakai.

"Aduuuhh.. Gimana ini.. Gak mau berhenti ini .. Arrgghh !"

...Oooo0oooO...

Tok tok tok!

_Haduh! Kok gak ada jawaban?_

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk !"

Ah, yes! Untung ... Huuuffhh~

"Shitsurei Shimasu Senpai.." Ujarku ngos-ngos'an. Kuatur kembali napasku setelah acak adul gara-gara berlari sangat kencang tadi. Aku terlambat rapat OSIS. Kupikir aku akan dimarahi Sasori Senpai.. Ternyata tidak. Yah, dia memang baiiikk sekali. Tak heran kalau dia banyak di pilih jadi Ketua OSIS.

"Iya, tak apa, duduklah Sakura. O ya, karena kau telat, kau tak dapat informasi baru Sakura." Tuturnya lembut. Itu cukup membuat hatiku meleleh. Sai, Kakak kelasku di Konoha Gakuen. Sekarang dia kelas 9c. Orangnya baik banget! Makanya aku ngidola'in dia!

"Gomen nasai.. Memangnya ada informasi apa senpai?"

"Ini, minumlah dulu. Kau terlihat capek, keringatmu banyak sekali. Kau pasti berlari menuju kemari. Tak ada siapa-siapa disini, guru tak akan tau kalau kau minum diluar jam istirahat. Cepat minumlah." Ia memberikan segelas air dingin padaku. Sejuuukk sekali.. Bukan airnya yang aku rasakan sejuk, tapi tatapan mata Kak Sai. "Arigatou senpai.." Aku menenggak air dalam gelas itu.

"O ya Sakura, Aku akan pensiun dari OSIS. Karena sekarang aku sudah kelas 9, dan jadwal harianku penuh dengan pelajaran dan les privat. Jadi, Ketua OSIS akan aku serahkan pada orang lan."

UHUKK !

"Uhuk ! Huk ! Ohokk ohok ! Haah.. Hah.. Uhuk!" Aku tersedak air saking kagetnya. _Kak Sai mengundurkan diri?_

"Aish.. Pelan-pelan Sakura.. Kau tak apa-apa?" Kak Sai menepuk-nepuk pungguku pelan. Mencoba membantuku. "mm."Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tapi senpai, kalau Senpai menundurkan diri, lalu siapa yang akan jadi Ketua OSIS? OSIS tak mungkin bisa jalan tanpa adanya Ketua OSIS."

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu, aku sudah memilihkan calon pengganti ku nanti."

"Siapa?"

Tok tok tok!

Cih! Sapa sih serius-serius gini ganggu?!

"Masuk Sasuke.."

Dari atas sampai bawah kuperhatikan, cowok tinggi tegap, berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang, mirip bokong ayam (?). Dengan memakai Blazer Biru Donkernya, ia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Kak Sai.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tak apa, duduklah. O iya, Sasuke, ini Sakura, salah satu anggota OSIS kita. Sakura, ini Sasuke, Ketua OSIS, penggantiku." Kak Sai memperkenalkan kami satu sama lain. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk aku, kemudian berpindah ke cowok itu. Yah.. dia lumayan cakep, cool, dan... cuek. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke cowok itu. Cowok itu? Ah! Siapa tadi namanya? Aku lupa.

"Mm, ya. Aku Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menyambut uluran tanganku. _Cih! Sombong sekali! _Segera aku menarik kembali tanganku. "Aku Sakura. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama." Aku membalas ucapannya dengan cuek juga. Cuek harus di balas dengan cuek !

"Heeyy.. Sudahlah. Kenapa jadi kekanak-kanak'an begini, sih? Ya sudah, mm.. aku ada jadwal lain, kalian bisa ngobrol atau memperkenalkan diri lebih lanjut. Aku permisi dulu. Jaa~.." Kulihat tubuh tegap Kak Sai menjauh dan menghilang di sudut pintu. Kembali ke cowok sok ini, Sasuke. Dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya dia akan pergi juga.

"Hey, kau !" Cegahku. "Apa?" Sejenak dia menoleh, kemudian menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu kembali berjalan pergi.

Grrrr.. Menyebalkan! "Bagaimana kita bisa bekerja sama kalau sikapmu saja begini!"

"Cih! Siapa yang akan bekerja sama denganmu, hah? Gadis musim semi!"

"Heh! Apa kau bilang? Coba ulangi sekali lagi!"

"A-ku tak ma-u be-ker-ja sa-ma de-ngan ga-dis mu-sim se-mi se-per-ti-mu. Jelas?" Dia mengeja perkataannya, dan sedikit menekan pada kata 'Jelas'. _Ugh! Resek amat!_

"Cih! Siapa juga yang mau bekerja sama denganmu, Rambut bokong ayam !" Amarahku sepertinya menjadi-jadi. Dan sepertinya dia juga sama. Sekarang wajahnya merah padam. Sedikit takut sih, tapi.. Gengsi donk ! Masa' takut sama cowok begituan. Cih!

_"_Kau.. Awas kau ya !" Wow! Dia mengancamku! Takut, aku ambil langkah 3 mundur dari tempat. Dia juga mengikutiku, mundur 3 langkah. Sekilas aku lihat Orochimaru-sensei, guru matematika yang _killer _sumpah! "Hey, stop! Jangan ikuti aku, atau aku akan bilang ke Orochimaru-sensei!" Aku balik mengancam sambil menunjuk ke arah Orochimaru-sensei.

"Hahaha.. Silahkan saja bilang, toh kau juga akan terhukum jika aku dihukum." Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. _Ck! Dia pikir aku takut? Jangan harap!_

__"Orochimaru-senseiiiiii ! Sasuke menganiayaakuu.. bhphmhphmpbp.. " Segera Sasuke membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya plus memberiku death-glare, seolah berkata "Kau akan mati jika Orocimaru-sensei dengar."

Spontan aku menciut. Berharap Orochimaru-sensei tak mendengar. Namun sayang, sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntunganku, Orochimaru-sensei mendengar teriakanku, dia menghampiri aku yang masih dalam posisi dibengep tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Eh, anu.." Sasuke gelagapan mirip maling ketahuan nyolong ayam. Dia melepaskan tangannya, membiarkanku bernapas lega.

"Jangan-jangan... Kalian sedang.. Pacaran yah?!"

WHAT THE !

"Eh, ti.."

"Hadeuuuhh... manis sekali, ya. Lain kali kalau pacaran jangan disini.. Cari tempat yang sepi biar gak ketahuan orang, oke? Baiklah, lanjutkan anak-anak manis.."

"Aaahh.. Hahahaha.. Tentu saja, orochimaru-sensei.." Sasuke merangkulku, hampir memelukku. Kemudian ia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku keluar ruangan. "Kami permisi dulu.." Hah?! Aku melohok tak percaya melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan.

"Heh! Ngapain kau pegang-pegang tanganku? Ngapain juga ngerangkul aku?" Aku serbu dia dengan jurus seribu tatapan (?).

"Cih! Sapa juga yang mau kaya' gini? Najiss !" Langkahnya hilang menjauh, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berkata-kata. "MENYEBALKAAAANNN !"

...Oooo0oooO...

"Ya ampuun.. Sakura, bagaimana bisa sampai kaya' gini sih rambutmu!" Ino membantu merapihkan rambut bubble gum-ku yang kusut.

"Entahlah. Tadi aku hanya berteriak kencang, dan tiba-tiba rambutku langsung acak-adul begini.."

"Mungkin efek dari teriakanmu membawa angin topa, sehingga rambutmu acak-acak'an gini.." Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin saja.." Jawabku singkat. Tapi.. Masak iya, sih?

"Ugh! Gara-gara si rambut bokong ayam itu, sih!" Aku mulai frustasi ketika mengingat kejadian menyebalkan dengan Sasuke.

"Rambut bokong ayam? Maksudmu, Sasuke? Anak baru pindahan dari Negara sebelah itu?Hadeeeuuhh.. dia tampan banget lhoo.. Pintar lagi! Makanya Sai-senpai mengangkatnya jadi ketua OSIS." Aku melohok mendengarnya. _Sasuke anak pindahan? Dari Negara sebelah? Sejak kapan? Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatnya_. "Kau tau banyak tentangnya, ya?" Kusembunyikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatiku.

"Mm, ya. Tak terlalu banyak. Itu pun aku tau dari teman-temanku. Dia sangat populer di kalangan kelas 7, 8, dan 9. Tampan, keren, cool, pintar, anak basket lagi! Ugh.. Sayangnya, denger-denger dia akan di jodohkan oleh orangtuanya." Spontan aku kaget mendengar kata 'di jodohkan'. "Di jodohkan?" Gumamku kecil, nyaris tak bersuara. "Senasib denganmu, Sakura."

...Oooo0oooO...

"Kau siap, sayang?" Kaa-san menggandeng tanganku menuju mobil Jazz silver milik keluarga kami. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. Lagi-lagi aku tak berdaya. Hanya bisa diam menuruti semua keinginan Kaa-san dan Too-san yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan, di jodohkan.

"Senyum dong, Sakura.." Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk tersenyum. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. _Senyum? Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum saat kalian merenggut kebebasanku? _Pikirku dalam hati. Mobil Jazz silver yang dikemudikan Too-san melaju cepat. Yeah! Saat ini kami sedang menuju kediaman bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku. Mereka mengundang kami makan malam bersama di rumahnya. Walaupun aku tahu, acara ini dibuat cuma buat aku dan putra mereka bisa bertemu.

...Oooo0oooO...

"Ini rumahnya?" Mobil kami berhenti di depan rumah megah nan mewah. Tidak pantas disebut rumah, lebih tepatnya 'Istana'."Iya, alamatnya bener kok! Besar sekali ya rumahnya.." Ucap Kaa-san. Belum lama kami menikmati luasnya hamparan rumput dan bunga-bunga yang mekar di halaman rumah susun 3 ini, tiba-tiba Bibi Mikoto keluar dan menghampiri kami. "Eehh.. udah dateng ya, kenapa gak langsung masuk aja?" Ibu dan Bibi Mikoto bercipika-cipiki. "Yuk, langsung masuk saja.." Bibi Mikoto menggandeng tanganku masuk menuju rumah megahnya.

"Silahkan duduk.. Ayo, dicicipi hidangannya. Maaf ya kalau tak suka.."

Mataku melohok melihat begitu banyak makanan yang ada. Semua makanan yang mewah dan mahal. Berapa jumlah uang yang bibi ini keluarkan kalau makanannya sebanyak ini? Aku tak habis pikir. "Bibi, apa kau tak bangkrut membeli makanan mahal sebanyak ini?" Tanyaku polos. Bibi Mikoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tak membelinya. Aku sendiri yang memasaknya." Apa? Bibi Mikoto yang memasaknya sendiri? Kukira orang kaya seperti dia akan menyuruh pelayan-pelayannya memasak. "Aku seorang chef di Ichiraku-resto, Sakura.." Bibi Mikoto tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. "Waw!" Sebuah kata yang terlontar dari mulutku. Ichiraku-resto adalah sebuah Restoran papan atas yang paling mahal dan terkenal kelezatannya.

"Ih, tuh anak kok belum turun-turun juga?!" Gerutu Bibi Mikoto. "Sebentar, akan aku panggilkan." Bibi Mikoto hendak beranjak dari kursi makannya, namun Kaa-san menyetopnya. "Biar Sakura saja yang kesana."

"Aku?" Aku kaget tiba-tiba Kaa-san bicara begitu.

"Mm.. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Ya kan Sakura?" Kaa-san mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Urrghh! Kenapa harus aku?

"Baiklah, Dia ada di kamarnya, Sakura. Lantai paling atas. Kau bisa menggunakan lift disana." Bibi Mikoto menunjuk lift yang ada di bawah kaki tangga. Aku bersyukur, kukira aku harus menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai 3. Bisa-bisa patah kakiku.

"Iya."

Aku menaiki lift yang tadi ditunjukkan Bibi Mikoto. "Besar sekali rumahnya. Ada lift nya pula! Kaya' mol ajah." Celetukku. Beberapa saat kemudia, lift terbuka. Aku menginjakkan kaki di lantai 3. Luas banget! Tapi cuma ada sofa yang menghadap ke balkon luar dan sebuah kamar yang berpintu kayu ukiran lambang Uchiha. _Mungkin, ini kamar anak Bibi Mikoto_. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Mataku serasa mau keluar ketika melihat ber-rak-rak buku terjejer rapi mirip perpustakaan di dalam kamar ini. _Gila! Ini kamar atau Perpustakaan?!_ Aku berkeliling-keliling kamar. Melihat-lihat buku yang tertata rapi. Sebuah buku tebal, "When The Cherry Blossoms Bloom" menarik perhatianku. Aku berniat mengambilnya, namun seseorang dari arah berlawanan juga mengambil buku ini. Kami sama-sama menarik buku ini, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

BRUUKK!

Rak buku itu pun Jatuh.

"Huuuffth.. Hampir aja mengenai tubuhku." Aku mengusap dadaku.

"Eh, hey! Siapa sih yang iseng gini?" Suara dari arah berlawanan dariku.

"Hey, kau! Kenapa sih tidak mau mengaa.."

"Kau..! Sakura?!"

"Sas.. Sas.. Sassu.. Ke ?!"

==To Be Continued==

Ciap - ciap Author.

Halooo.. \(^-^)/

Akhirnya chapter 2 saya publish! Respon Readers bagus semua! Makasih banyak yaaa.. :D

Seperti janji saya, Fanfic ini banyak yang suka, jadi enggak Hiatus deh ! ^^ Yeeeeee .. \(^0^)/

Special Thanks for Readers yang udah baca di blog saya ( .com) maupun di dan kamu yang udah baca tapi tidak komen..

Komen lagi ya, readers!

Tingkiuh very sankyuu~ ^^

See U in next chapter !

Jaa~ \(^-^)/

NB :

Kami-sama : Dewa/Tuhan.

Senpai : Kakak kelas/ Seseorang yang lebih tua dan tinggi derajatnya dari kita.


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita Sebelumnya..

Baca : [1] [2]

Sakura, kini mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang akan di jodohkan oleh keluarganya. Sasuke, ternyata calon suaminya adalah orang yang masuk dalam daftar 'orang paling menyebalkan' milik Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Simak dalam chapter berikut ini.. :)

Title : Back to me ! : Chapter 2

Pair : SasuSaku

Cast : - Uchiha Sasuke

- Sakura Haruno

- Other cast, temukan sendiri :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Konflik

Disclaimer : Naruto Asli hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N : Warning ! AU, OOC, OC, Typo dimana-mana..

Story by

Ierha Addhie Ciettrha

Happy Reading ! \(^-^)/

SYUUURR~

Hembusan angin sepoi menerpa helaian rambut bubble gum-ku. "Aaaahh.. Sejuk sekali.." Senyumku sumringah. Nyaman sekali disini, banyak angin yang sejuk dan pohon-pohon yang rindang. Benar-benar terkesan alami. Aku harap, ketenangan ini akan terus menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Hey, gadis musim semi! Ck. Seenaknya saja kau duduk di kursi kesayanganku?! Di balkon specialku pula!"

AARRGGH!

Dia lagi, dia lagi! Kenapa selalu menggangguku, sih?!

"Ugh! Bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku sekaliii aja?! Menyebalkan!" Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Baka! Kau sadar tidak? Ini rumahku! Sopan sedikit kek!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Yayayaya.. Kuakui ini memang rumahmu, Sasuke. Puas?! Ugh! Ingin rasanya aku melontarkan kata-kata itu padanya. Tapi bukannya masalah selesai, malah tambah panjang nanti. Sudahlah, lebik baik aku mengalah. "Gomen" Sengaja kuperkecil nada suaraku. Bahkan bisa dikatakan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ck. Sudah, lupakan." Sasuke berbalik dan dan hendak melangkah meninggalkanku di balkon. Tumben banget tuh anak baik?

"He? Apa? Tumben banget kau ramah? Biasanya hanya me-"

"Cih, sapa bilang aku ramah padamu? Ayo, tanggung jawab yang tadi!"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tanggung jawab? Yang tadi? Aku masih tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Bicara itu jangan setengah-setengah. Yang jelas dong.."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah ke sesuatu. Emerald-ku mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan telunjuknya dan berhenti di sebuah tumpukan buku-buku yang acak-adul. Aku melongo. Dia masih mengungkit-ungkit hal itu!

"Cepat bereskan! Buku-buku ku berantakan begini karenamu!"

"Ih! Kok aku sendiri, sih? Kan ini semua juga gara-gara kau! Kalau saja kau mengalah tadi, pasti tak akan jadi begini, baka !" Aku berjalan ke tumpukkan buku tersebut. Mulai mengambil satu dua buku dan menatanya kembali di rak.

"Cerewet. Sini-sini!" Ia mengambil buku yang ada ditanganku. "Eh, mau apa kau?!" Tak mau kalah, aku menarik kembali buku-buku yang hampir diambilnya. "Ck. Tadi minta dibantuin, sekarang marah-marah. Maumu apa sih?! Huh, yasudahlah! Kau bereskan saja sendiri!" Dia melemparkan salah satu buku yang berhasil ia rebut dari tanganku. "E e eh.. Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya bercanda kok!" Terpaksa aku berbohong, gila aja! Masak aku harus beresin segini banyak buku sih! Lebih baik aku berbohong aja, siapa tau dia mau menolongku lagi. Tapi kurasa tidak, dia malah terus saja berjalan pergi. Kehabisan akal, aku menarik tangannya. Sukses, langkahnya terhenti dan spontan ia berbalik padaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia melepas tanganku kasar. "Bantu aku.." Aku mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes terbaikku. Ya! Jurus puppy-eyes ku ini memang selalu berhasil. Tak terkecuali pada Sasuke.

...Oooo0oooO...

Aku membereskan buku-buku yang berceceran di lantai. Sasuke membantu menata buku di rak. Sudah hampir setengah jam kami membereskan buku-buku ini. _Tinggal sedikit lagi, Ganbatte Sakura_! Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri yang lemas karena kelelahan berkubang dengan buku-buku menyebalkan ini.

"Sedikit lagi. Itu, tinggal buku itu saja." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ah, iya. Ini." Kuserahkan buku kuning itu padanya. "Yeee.. Selesai!" Ucapku sumringah. Aku menyendenkan punggungku ke salah satu lemari kayu. "Aaahh.. Capeknya.. "

Kulihat Sasuke meringis senang, entah karena apa. Mungkin, dia senang karena bukunya sudah rapi sekarang. Ia seka keringat yang sedari tadi mengalir di keningnya. _Dalam keadaan berkeringat saja, ia sangat tampan.. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?! Baka!_

"Hey, kau tak capek?" Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku.

"Hn"

TOK TOK TOK! "Sasu.. Saku.."

Terdengar jelas kalau suara itu milik Bibi Mikoto.

"Ya, masuk saja, Kaa-san. Gak dikunci kok."

CEKLEKK !

Bibi Mikoto masuk dengan senampan makanan dan minuman, lengkap dengan buah-buahan segar.

"Aaahh.. Kenapa susah sekali dibuka pintu itu!" Gerutu bibi Mikoto sambil melirik tajam ke arah pintu.

"Pintunya sedikit rusak. Makanya aku tak menguncinya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aish.. Kenapa tak bilang padaku, Sasuke?"

"Aku lupa."

"Ck. Yasudahlah. Eh, kalian pasti lapar. Dari tadi kami menunggu kalian dibawah. Karena lama, kami makan tanpa kalian. Ini, aku bawakan makanan. Sakura, makan bareng Sasuke yaa.." Bibi Mikoto meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas buffet. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~" Ia keluar kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu berukiran lambang Uchiha.

"Ck. Sudah kubilang jangan menutupnya terlalu rapat.." Celetuknya. Aku mengacuhkan apa yang ia katakan. Langsung saja kulahap makanan yang bibi bawa tadi.

"Itadakimasu~"

...Oooo0oooO...

"Aahh.. Kenyangnyaa.." Aku meletakkan sumpitku di atas mangkuk yang kini telah kosong.

"Kau makan banyak sekali. Perutmu tak meledak?"

"Ahahaha.. Abis, aku laper sih! Eh, sini. Biar aku aja yang bawa mangkuknya ke bawah." Aku meletakkan mangkuk milik Sasuke ke dalam nampan, kemudian beranjak dan bergegas keluar kamar. Ketika akan membuka pintu...

CEKLEK! CEKLEK!

"Sasu, pintunya kok gak bisa dibuka, sih?"

"Emh? Yang bener? Coba sini." Gantian kini Sasuke yang mencoba membuka pintu.

CEKLEK! CEKLEK! CEKLEK!

Pintu masih tak mau terbuka. Putus asa, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu.

"Kayaknya, ini terkunci."

"Apa? Terkunci? Siapa yang ngunci pintu ini, sih? Jangan-jangan Kaa-san atau Bibi Mikoto!"

"Ck. Bukan. Bukan mereka. Kan sudah kukatakan tadi, pintu ini rusak dibagian penguncinya."

"Haahhh?! Addduuuhh.. Terus gimana nih, Sasu? Kita terkunci.." Aku panik, hampir menangis saking paniknya.

"Biarkan saja. Ini kamarku. Aku bebas disini." Ia meninggalkanku di pintu dan duduk tenang di sofanya yang empuk.

"Heh! Kau enak. Aku? Aku tak mau terkunci disini. Apalagi sama..." Kulirik mata onyx miliknya. "Cowok Baka" Lanjutku pelan.

"Heh! Apa kau bilang? Jangan seenaknya ngomongin aku dong!" Cecar Sasuke. Ia berdiri, onyx nya berkilat menatap tajam emerald-ku. Aku ciut dihadapannya. Untung saja aku tertolong dengan bunyi ponselku yang berdering. Ada sms.

From : Kaa-san

Messages : Sayang, tadi Mikoto udah panggil tukang kunci buat benerin pintu kamar Sasuke. Tapi tukangnya cuma bisa dateng besok. Jadi malam ini kau tidur di kamar Sasuke ya. Kaa-san pulang, uda hampir malam. Jaa..

ARRGGHHH!

Seketika emosiku meledak. Tetes demi tetes air mata pun keluar dari mataku.

"Aaargh! Menyebalkan! Hiks-.. Hiks-.." Aku jatuh dan menangis di ambang pintu. Meremas ponsel pink-ku kuat-kuat. Air mataku keluar sangat deras. Bahkan kelopak mataku pun tak mampu menahannya.

"Hey.. Gak usah nangis. Cengeng!" Sasuke memelukku. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

...Oooo0oooO...

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Oaahheemm.." Aku menguap dan bangkit dari tempat tidur empuk milik Sasuke. "Jam berapa ini?" Kulirik jam dinding. "Jam 9 rupanya. Ah, aku tidur 3 jam. Lama juga ya."

Mataku menatap sekitar. Terlihat seseorang tengah terlelap di sofa. "Eh, ternyata dia menepati janjinya. Baguslah! Kukira ia akan ingkar dan berbuat macam-macam padaku. Ternyata Sasuke bisa dipercaya juga, ya!" Aku terkikik geli melihat Sasuke tidur di sofa.

SYUURR~

Angin malam bertiup kencang. Menerpa jendela yang masih terbuka lebar. Membuat gordennya hampir copot dari patokannya.

"Brr.. Dingin sekali. Padahal aku sudah pake selimut tebal." Kututup jendela kamar Sasuke. Membenarkan posisi gordennya. Kemudian aku beranjak ke tempat tidur lagi.

"Eh, Sasuke tak memakai selimut? Waa.. Bisa-bisa sakit tuh anak karena masuk angin!" Aku bergegas melangkah ke sofa, tempat dimana Sasuke tidur. Aku berdiri 4 langkah dari nya. _Ih.. Coba liat! Tidur aja tampannya belum hilang. Eh! Apa-apa'an sih aku?! Ihhh.. Gak boleh mikir macem-macem Sakura!_

"Hufhh~.." Aku hendak berbalik dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Shh.. Hhh.. "

"Eh,.." Aku berbalik setelah mendengar desisan Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Tubuhnya menggigil. Keringat mulai keluar deras dari keningnya. Apa dia tak apa-apa?

"..Nghh.. " Gumamnya tak jelas. Aku mendekat padanya. Khawatir dengan kondisinya sekarang. "Eh, Sasu, Kau kenapa?" Kesentuh keningnya. Panas sekali! "Gawat! Kau demam, Sasu! Aduuhh.. Bagaimana ini.. " Aku panik, peluhku ikut menetes. Badan Sasuke gemetar. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Saa.. kkuu.. rra.." Sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku. Sasuke? Ah! tangannya dingin sekali!

"Sasuke! Kau demam. Bagaimana ini?" Aku terisak panik.

"Di.. a.. tass.. lee.. marr.. ri.." Ucapnya terbata-bata. _Di atas lemari? Apa maksudnya? _Aku menoleh ke atas lemari milik Sasuke. Ada kotak P3K disana. _Ah! Rupanya ini yang dimaksud Sasuke. Aku mengerti. _Segera kuambil Kotak P3K itu. Tapi badanku yang kecil tak sampai untuk meraih ujung lemari yang tinggi itu. Tak kehabisan akal, aku ambil kursi belajar Sasuke, dan mencoba menaikinya. _Kursinya licin. Apa ini tak apa?_ Aku sempat khawatir dengan kursi yang beroda ini. Takut kalau-kalau aku terpeleset ketika menaikinya. Kutatap dalam wajah pucat Sasuke. Miris sekali. _Ya! Aku harus bisa! Sasuke membutuhkan pertolonganku!_ Mantap dalam hati, aku pun menaiki kursi itu. Tanganku mencoba meraih kotak yang Sasu tunjukkan tadi. _Ya! Sedikit lagi, Sakura! Aku pasti bisa! Dapat! _Akhirnya aku meraih ujung kotak P3K itu. Tapi..

BRUAAKKK!

Aku terpeleset dan jatuh dari kursi. Kakiku kananku tertindih kursi.

"Aww!" Aku mencoba bangkit dan berdiri, tapi aku jatuh lagi. Aku belum putus asa, kuseret kaki kananku yang memar. Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke. Kuraih ujung sofa, kemudian aku mencoba duduk meskipun rasa sakit menjalari kaki kananku.

"Ini, minum obatnya, Sasu." Kuposisikan paha ku sebagai bantalan Sasuke. Aku masukkan obat penurun panas kedalam mulutnya. Lalu aku membantunya meminum air putih.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti kedinginan, biar aku selimuti." Aku hendak beranjak dari sofa, sebelum tanganku ditahannya.

"Disini saja. Temani aku.."

"Ngh?" Aku sempat kaget dengan kata-kata yang dia lontarkan. Tapi aku berpikir, kalau dia benar-benar membutuhkanku sekarang. "Hn, baiklah. Aku akan disini, tenang saja." ucapku lembut. Tak lupa kutarik bibirku membentuk lengkungan senyum.

Aku duduk di lantai sebelah sofa, karena tak memungkinkan kalau aku duduk di sofa tempat dimana Sasuke tidur. Kuselimuti dirinya yang gemetaran dengan jaketku. _Tidurlah, aku disini, Sasuke._

_..._Oooo0oooO...

"Oaheemm.." Aku mengucek-ucek mataku yang baru saja melek setelah sekian lama tidur. "Eh, kok aku tidur disini? Bukannya semalam aku tidur di lantai ya?" Aku bangkit dari kasur tempatku tidur. Saat ini yang aku cari hanya satu orang, Sasuke, dia tak ada di sofa. _Kemana dia? Bukankah dia masih sakit?_

Aku melangkahkan kaki mengitari kamar. Senyumku mengembang ketika melihat sesosok cowok duduk di balkon. Menikmati hembusan angin pagi.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah.."

"Sakura, arigatou.."

"Ngh?" Tak kusangka seorang Sasuke yang menyebalkan bisa mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. "Ahaha.. Tak usah berterimakasih. Anggap saja itu balasan karena kau sudah membantuku membereskan buku dan bersedia meminjamkan kasurmu untukku tidur."

"Ah, iya, kau benar. Untuk apa berterimakasih. Ck."

Eh?! Tuh kan! Kumat lagi.. -_-

"Cih! Mulai lagi deh.." Aku sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Eh, ya, semalam, jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku memintamu menemaniku karena aku sedang sakit. Jangan berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu, ya!"

"Cih! Sapa juga yang mau sama kamu?! Ngimpi!"

"Ck. Baguslah."

**Flash Back ON :**

"Sakura, kenapa kau tak kembali ke kasur lagi? Aku sudah baikan kok.."

"..."

"Eh, aahh.. Ternyata kau tidur ya. Ck. Kenapa bisa tidur di lantai, bisa masuk angin dia..." "...Aah, biarkan saja, apa peduliku?! Eh, tapi dia begini karenaku, dia menemaniku sampai ketiduran di lantai segala. Ck. Kasihan sekali.."

"Ugh! Berat sekali sih dia!"

"Ahmmemm.. Baka! Kau.. menyebalkan.. Sasuke! Hemm ahhmm.."

"Ih! Dia ngigauin aku! Tapi, apa aku sejahat itu padanya?"

"..."

"Sakura,.." "...gomen" Cup~

"... Nghh.. ahhmm.."

"Ah, syukurlah, kupikir dia bangun! Eh, hey! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Ke.. ke.. kenapa aku men.. ci.. umnya?!.."

"Bibirnya manis, lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan. Ah! Baka! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Argh! Aku bisa gila!"

**Flash back Off**

...Oooo0oooO...

SRRKK! SREKK!

Bunyi berisik itu terdengar dari balik semak-semak taman kecil di samping balkon.

Aku dan Sasuke dan masih diam tanpa suara selama kurang lebih setengah jam terkejut.

"Sasu,.. Itu, apa yang-"

"Ssttt..." Sasuke menarikku mendekat padanya. Memberi isyarat agar aku berada di belakangnya. Aku panik, aku mencengkeram erat pinggang Sasuke.

"Siapa disana?!"

==To Be Continued==

**Ciap - Ciap Author.**

Yo! Minna! Sankyu udah baca FanFic abal-abal saya dan sampai pada akhirnya membaca Ciap-ciap dari saya.. *prok prok prok*

Gomen ya sedikit lama dari yang diperkirakan.. Soalnya ide kurang bersahabat, sobat. Jadi, harap maklumi kalau GaJe.

Special Thanks buat kalian yang udah review atau komen di blog ku maupun di dan kamu yang udah baca tapi gak komen. Komennya ditunggu ya.. Semangati aku biar bisa ngeluarin ide dan bikin chapter 4nya..

Tingkiuh Very Sankyu~ \(^-^)/

Ketemu di Chapter 4 yah..^^ Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita Sebelumnya...

Baca : [1] [2] [3]

Sakura dan Sasuke terjebak dalam kamar milik Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendadak demam, Sakura merawat Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ini membuat hati mereka ada rasa satu sama lain. Di pagi hari, sesuatu mengganggu mereka. Apa dan Siapa yang mengganggu mereka? Lalu, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?! Simak kisahnya disini :)

Title : Back to me ! : Chapter 3

Pair : SasuSaku

Cast : - Uchiha Sasuke

- Sakura Haruno

- Other cast, temukan sendiri :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Konflik

Disclaimer : Naruto Asli hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N : Warning ! AU, OOC, OC, Typo dimana-mana..

Story by

Ierha Addhie Ciettrha

Happy Reading ! \(^-^)/

SRAKK !

"Hey, siapa kau?! Jangan bersembunyi, pengecut !" Sasuke menggenggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menodongkan Shuriken ke arah asal suara tadi. Aku semakin mempererat cengkeramanku di pinggangnya. Takut, satu rasa yang menyelimuti diriku saat ini.

PRAANGG !

Shuriken Sasuke mengenai pagar besi sebelah semak-semak asal suara mengganggu tersebut. Ia sengaja melesetkan Shurikennya, bertujuan agar Si pengganggu kaget dan menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

MIAOWW !

"Kucing?!" Ah.. Syukurlah.. Ternyata hanya kucing. Aku melonggarkan cengkeramanku pada Sasuke. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, seolah berkata 'apa? hanya seekor kucing?'

"Bagaimana kucing itu ada disini?" Sebuah kalimat yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Aku melepas pelukanku, kemudian tersenyum.

"Mungkin milik ibumu"

"Tidak, ibuku anti kucing." Ia menjawab datar, onyx-nya menatap intens kucing yang masih berdiri tegang disebelah semak-semak di balkon rumah Sasuke. Seketika itu pula, kucing itu melompat dan berlari ketakutan.

"Hey, sudah lupakan. Ekspresimu menakutkan sekali. Lihat, kucing saja sampai lari kesetanan gara-gara kau pandangi seperti itu." Aku menepuk bahu kekar Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming, menatap tajam ke arah larinya kucing tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka.

SREK!

"Sasuke, Sakura, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Pintunya sudah selesai dibetulin nih! Yuk turun, kita sarapan bersama." Ujar bibi Mikoto diambang pintu. _Apa? pintunya sudah terbuka, ya? _Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih ketika mengetahui pintu kamar Sasuke selesai dibetulkan. "Ah, baiklah, kami akan segera turun bibi.." Kupasang senyuman semanis mungkin. Bibi Mikoto membalas senyumanku dengan sebuah anggukan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ayo, Sasu."

"Kau saja dulu, aku mau mandi sebentar." Cowok berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang ini berjalan datar ke arah kamar mandi. Aku juga segera keluar kamar dan bergegas turun.

...Oooo0oooO...

.

.

.

.

.

"Sstt, Sst! Itu, gadis itu.."

"Oooh.. Jadi cewek itu yang dimading itu?"

"Cih! Cewek apaan tuh?! Gak cantik, gak pinter, apa coba yang menarik dari dia?! Ugh!"

"Iya, iya, Pangeran kita gak boleh jadi miliknya!"

"Betul! Dasar cewek kampung!"

Samar-samar kudengar bisikan-bisikan kurang menyenangkan dari siswi-siswi Konoha Gakuen ini. Langkahku yang hendak menuju kelas pun terhenti. Menoleh ke belakang, tempat dimana mereka asik berbincang-bincang sambil melirikku penuh dendam. _Mereka kenapa sih?_

_..._Oooo0oooO...

_"_Hey, Pig !" Seorang cewek berambut pirang dikucir satu ke arahku. "Sakura!" Dengan syok ia berlari menghampiriku. Aku heran dengan sikapnya saat ini, tidak biasanya.

"Hey, pig! Kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat setan ajah!"

"Jidat! Bagaimana kau bisa.."

"Ngh? Bisa apa? Ngomong yang jelas dong!"

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghempaskannya dari mulut. "Huuuuffhh.. Begini," Raut mukanya mulai serius. "Kau, bagaimana bisa bersama dengan Sasuke?"

_Eh, darimana dia tau?_ "Eng.. Itu.." Otakku mulai berpikir keras, mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Sakura, ikut aku." Ino menarik paksa tanganku, menyuruhku mengikutinya menuju suatu tempat. "Aw! Sakit! Pelan-pelan dong. Kita mau kemana sih?" Dan akhirnya Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tanganku. "Lihat!" Jarinya menunjuk ke arah foto-foto yang tertempel di mading sekolah. Sesaat aku memperhatikan foto itu, mencermati siapa yang ada di foto tersebut. Dua orang lawan jenis saling berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Rambut si cowok tampak seperti pantat ayam, dengan rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang. Dan si cewek mengenakan baju merah dengan rambut pink bubble-gum yang terurai. _Tunggu! Pantat ayam? Pink Bubble-gum? Hey! Itu.. itu aku ! Aku dan.. Sasuke ! _Seketika keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahiku. Mataku melotot, ingin keluar rasanya. "Dda.. ddar..ri.. mann.. na.. ffot.. tto.. ii..ni?"

"Jadi benar? Kau yang ada dalam foto ini? Kau, berpelukan dengan Sasuke?" Ino semakin menatap intens emeraldku. Aku menundukkan kepala, mengangguk lemah. Kudengar Ino menghembuskan nafasnya lemah. "Tapi ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ini hanya ketidaksengajaan saja." Ino menatap kembali mataku. "Maksudmu?" Yah! Mau tidak mau aku harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal padanya. Mulai aku yang dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, di undang makan malam di rumah Sasuke, Terkunci berdua dalam kamar, Sasuke sakit, sampai kejadian aneh yang dihasilkan oleh kucing nakal itu yang membuatku memeluknya erat.

"Aku dijebak, Ino.." Ucapku lirih. Tak tahu sudah sejak kapan air mata mengalir dari mataku. Ino memelukku, mengelus rambutku.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, mereka tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, Sakura. Huuffhh.. Sepertinya masalah akan menjadi besar. Kau harus berhati-hati Sakura." Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa, aku akan jelaskan padanya jika mereka memperbesar masalah ini."

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Sakura." Ia menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. "Arigatou.."

...Oooo0oooO...

DREP! DREP!

3 pasang langkah berdiri menhalangi langkahku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk. Kudapati 3 cewek paling populer di Konoha Gakuen, Karin, Tayuya, dan Shion. Mereka terkenal sangat cantik dan keserakahannya. Mereka tak segan-segan merampas sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, meskipun itu milik orang lain. Tak jarang mereka melakukan tindak kekerasan pada mereka yang menolak atau membuat ketiga cewek ini marah.

"Mau apa kalian?" Ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika melihat ketiga pasang mata itu menatapku penuh dendam.

"Apa motifmu mendekati Sasuke, ha?!" Bentak sang Leader, Karin.

"Tak usah kau tanyakan itu padanya Karin, sudah jelas ia hanya ingin morotin kekayaan Sasuke. Iyakan Shion?"

"Yup! Bener banget tuh apa kata Tayuya!"

"Cih! Cewek murahan!"

"Tunggu! Ini tidak sepeti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-ap.."

"Tidak ada hubungan katamu?! Heh! Lihat ini! Lihat!" Ia sodorkan sebuah foto dimana aku dan Sasuke terpotret jelas saling memeluk. Ya, kejadian itu sewaktu aku ketakutan ketika mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di balkon atas kamar Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mencoba menenangkanku dengan cara memelukku. "Ini bukan unsur kesengajaan! Kami tak sengaja melakukan itu!"

"Kami?! Maksudmu kau dan Sasuke?!"

"Hahahahaha... !" Tawa mereka meledak di koridor yang kini sepi. Memang sepi, karena bel pulang telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu.

"Dasar cewek tidak tahu diri! Udah kegatelan deket-deket dengan Sasuke, masih berani aja bohongin kita!"

"Otakmu padet ya?! Kalo cari alesan tuh yang logis dong! Alibimu gak banget!"

"Parah! Karin, mau kita apakan dia?"

"Terserah. Buat dia tidak melupakan hari SPECIAL ini, Tayuya, Shion!" Karin menekan suaranya pada kata 'special'. Aku gelagapan. Takut. Takut kalau-kalau mereka menyakitiku seperti Hinata, murid kelas 8 yang luka parah dan mendapat 23 jahitan di punggung dan kepalanya cuma gara-gara pacaran dengan Naruto, Ketua OSIS di sekolah kami.

"Aha! Aku punya ide! Shshthshthsssth.." Mereka berbisik-bisik tak jelas, seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Kemudian diakhiri dengan gelak tawa mereka yang cetar membahana (?).

"Oke, aku setuju. Tayuya, kau seret dia!" Perintah Karin, cewek berkacamata dan berambut merah terurai.

"Sip!" dengan segera Tayuya menarik tanganku kasar. Menyeretku menuju toilet cewek dipojok koridor lantai 3 ini. Aku memohon-mohon kepada mereka agar membebaskanku. Tapi omonganku mereka anggap seperti angin lalu. _Kami-sama, bantu aku.._

BRUUKK!

Tayuya mendorongku sampai menghantam pintu toilet. Ia mendekatiku, menjambak rambutku, menginjak jariku, mendendang pinggangku, dan menamparku pipiku. Darah mengalir hebat dari luka-lukaku. _Kami-sama, kuatkan aku.._

"Hahahaha.. Itu akibatnya jika kau membuat kami marah! Gadis Bodoh!" Tak hanya sampai situ mereka bertindak. Shion datang dengan seember air. Karin memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya. Kemudian dengan tanpa belas kasihan ia lempar air itu beserta embernya ke arahku. "Aaahhh!" Teriakku. Kurasakan rasa perih memenuhi sekujur tubuhku yang luka karena disiram air garam oleh mereka. _Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.. Siapapun, tolong aku.._ Mataku berkunang-kunang. Pusing tiba-tiba menyerangku. Rasa perih meraja lela disekujur tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Pandanganku buram. _Apa aku.. Akan berakhir seperti ini?_

BRUAAKKK!

Cahaya matahari masuk, menyilaukan mataku yang lebam hasil tangan Tayuya. Seseorang mendobrak pintu. Mendorong keras Tayuya dan Shion ke tembok. Menampar Karin yang berusaha menyelamatkan Tayuya dan Shion.

"Pergi, atau aku tak segan-segan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini!"

"Saa.. ssu.. kkee.." Ucapku lirih menahan sakit yang merajalela.

"Gomen Sakura.. Aku terlambat.." Samar-samar kudengar bisikan Sasuke sebelum aku menutup mataku.

...Oooo0oooO...

PLAAKK!

Suara tamparan seseorang membangunkanku. Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku, mencoba membuka mataku lebih lebar. "Ngh.. Dimana aku?" Kupencarkan mataku, menatap sekitar. Sebuah kamar, yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku._ Kenapa aku ada dikamar Sasuke? Seingatku, tadi aku sedang disiksa dengan Karin dan gengnya di toilet._

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Masak jaga satu orang aja gak bisa?!"

"Gomennasai Too-san.."

"Ha?! Gomen, gomen, gomen aja yang keluar dari mulutmu Sasuke !"

"Hontoni gomennasai.."

PLAAAKK!

Lagi, aku mendengar sebuah tamparan dari tangan seseorang. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, berusaha berjalan namun aku terjatuh. "Aww!" Aku meng-aw (?) ketika mencoba memegang kaki ku terbalut gips. Jangankan kaki, jari tanganku saja sedang terbalut perban. Nyeri dan perih kurasakan di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku terus berjalan perlahan menggunakan tongkat gips ke arah pintu. Menempelkan telingaku di pintu, mencoba menguping apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. "Ugh! Mereka ngomongin apa sih? Gak kedengeran." Aku membuka pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Mendapati 3 orang sedang berdebat, Bibi Fugaku yang berlutut dikaki Paman Fugaku, dan Sasuke yang sedang.. Ngh.. Menangis? Aku tak tahu ia menangis atau apalah. Yang jelas aku melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah.. Sasuke tak sepenuhnya bersalah."

"Itoshi, jangan terus membelanya! Dia akan manja nantinya kalau terus menerus kau bela!"

"Tidak, dia memang tak bersalah. Aku.. Foto itu.. Foto itu, aku yang.. memotretnya, dan aku sengaja menyelipkannya di salah satu buku Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kalau buku itu akan dipinjam oleh temannya. Aku.. aku.. Gomen, ini salahku.. Hiks-"

BRUUKK!

Aku terjatuh. "Apa?" Ucapku lirih. Air mataku meluncur begitu saja tanpa kukomandoi.

"Sakura.." Mereka kaget mendapati ku yang sedang jatuh duduk dan lemas di ambang pintu. "Sejak kapan kau..."

"Tidak Too-san, Kaa-san tak bersalah. Kaa-san memotret kami karena aku yang menyuruhnya. Aku berpura-pura kaget di depan Sakura, agar dia tak mengetahui rencanaku."

JEDDEEERR!

Hatiku seketika hancur mendengarnya. _Sasuke.. Dia hanya berpura-pura menyelamatkanku? Hanya untuk mengambil kesempatan untuk memotret aku yang memeluknya karena takut?_

__"Dan masalah foto itu, aku sudah tau kalau Kaa-san menyelipkan dibuku ku, aku sengaja membawanya kemana-mana, sampai Shikamaru tertarik dengan cover buku ku dan berniat meminjamnya. Aku tak sempat mengambil foto itu karen.."

"Bohong! Sasuke, kenapa kau berbo.."

"CUKUP! Hentikan sandiwara kalian! Aaarrgghhhhh !" Aku sekuat tenaga berlari keluar rumah megah ini, meskipun aku harus menopang berat tubuhku dengan sebuah tongkat gips.

"Sakuraaa.."

**Flashback ON :**

"Sasu,.. Itu, apa yang-"

"Sssttt... Siapa disana?!"

"Ck. Aish.. persembunyianku ketahuan. Ugh!"

"Hey, siapa kau?! Jangan bersembunyi, pengecut!"

_Aish.. Lihat, mereka berpelukan.. Bahkan tangan mereka saling menggenggam.. Hadeuuh.. Manisnya anak-anakku.. Ah! Harus segera ku abadikan moment langka begini!_

PRAANNGG!

_Ah! Tuhaan.. Hampir saja shuriken sialan itu mengenaiku. Huuuffh.. _

__MIEAOWW!

_Apa?! Ku.. kucing?! Ah! Bagaimana ini? Aku phobia kucing. Hush! Hush! Pergi kau! Aish.. Kenapa tak mau pergi?! Ugh! Aku saja lah yang pergi. Untung sudah kudapatkan foto mereka berdua. Aku harus segera pergi, supaya mereka tidak curiga. Hihihi.. Kau memang pintar Mikoto._

__**Flashback Off**

...Oooo0oooO...

"Sasuke.. Bagaimana bisa kau.. Kau.. Aaaarrgghhh!"

Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya di taman kompleks Akatsuki, kompleks dimana terdapat kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Aku berteriak mengeluarkan amarahku disini, ditempat nan sepi ini. _Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini disaat aku mulai suka? Kejaaamm!_ Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. "Aku benci kau, Sasuke! Aku membencimu !"

"Ehem! Lagi sendirian aja nih?" Seseorang mengagetkanku, aku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang cowok berambut pirang dikucir mirip Ino, dengan lidah menjulur di kedua telapak tangannya. Poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Butuh temen? hn?" Dia mencolek daguku, aku segera menepis tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Ih.. galak amat sih! Tenang cantik, aku gak akan nyakiti kamu kok, cuma ingin main-main sebentar denganmu sayang.." Dia mendekat, hampir menciumku.

PLAAKK!

"Cih! Jangan berharap!" Aku berlari meninggalkannya usai menampar pipinya.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan harap kau bisa bernafas setelah ini, gadis bodoh!" Pria berambut pirang ini berlari mengejarku. Aku panik, kupercepat lariku. _Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku lari dalam keadaan seperti ini?! _Sesalku menatap kakiku yang terbalut gips.

"Tadaa! Kena kau!" Tanganku ia cengkeram kuat. Aku menjerit meminta tolong. "Aaaaa! Tolloooooonngg! Lepaskan!" Tampaknya usahaku sia-sia, karena ia tak takut sama sekali, justru tertawa lepas. "Hahahahaha! Menjeritlah sekeras-kerasnya gadis bodoh! Tak ada yang akan mendengarmu disini! Hahahaha.. Gadis malang.." Dia memelukku paksa, semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami, berusaha menciumku. Aku berontak mati-matian, tapi.. percuma, tubuhku terlalu lemah. _Kumohon, Kami-sama, bantu aku.. sekali lagi.._

__BRUUAAKK!

Pria dengan 3 lidah ini terhempas karena sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipinya. _Seseorang menyelamatkanku dari bajingan brengsek ini. Kami-sama, arigatou gozaimasu. Kau menolongku lagi.._

"KAU! Beraninya kau sentuh gadisku! BRENGSEK!"

BRUAAAKKK!

Cowok berambut raven mencuat kebelakang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke menghajar cowok brengsek yang tadi menggangguku. _Sasuke.. Kenapa kau.._

_"_Cih! Kau pikir aku takut, ha?!"

BRUUAAKK!

Terjadi aksi saling pukul diantara mereka berdua. Aku tak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa menangis perih melihat darah kembali keluar dari Kakiku. Gips putih itu, kini berubah menjadi merah kehitam-hitaman. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar. Melihat pertarungan sengit mereka. _Sasuke.. Kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal.. padahal kau yang telah membuat aku begini.._

_..._Oooo0oooO...

"Kau,.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Ck. Gadis bodoh! Makanya jangan pergi begitu saja dari rumahku! Memangnya kau tau daerah sini?!"

"..."

"Ck. Cepat naik!" Sasuke menghadapkan punggungnya padaku. Menyuruhku menaikinya.

"Masaka! Aku tak mau!" Aku berusaha bangkit dengan darah mengalir di kakiku. "Aww!"

"Ck. Merepotkan!" Sasuke langsung saja menggendongku. Aku berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun percuma, lagi-lagi aku kalah kuat.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal.. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini.. Kau sungguh membuatku gila.." Ucapku lirih, bahkan bisa dibilang tak bersuara.

"Gomen.." Ucapnya tak kalah lirihnya denganku.

===To Be Continued===

**Ciap - ciap Author.**

Yo! Minna! Udah di post nih, Chapter 4 nyaa.. :D

Gomen kalo lama ya, banyak tugas numpuk.. -,-" *plakk! Napa jadi curhat?!*

O, ya, gabisa publish cerita bergambar ya? :o

Pantes aja, gambarnya gakeluar. Ceman-ceman kalo berminat baca ff ini + ada beberapa pict nya, mampir aja ke Blog ku. Hihihi.. sekalian promote blog *plak!*

Yosh! Sepertinya ciap-ciapan saya sudah cukup. Oiya fanfic ini uda hampir tamat lhoo.. Hihihi.. ^^v

**Special Thanks for :**

**Mayu Kazechiha, , Puput Mochito, Dee-chaan, Mako-chan, QRen, Hatsune Cherry, Sekar Ayu S, Yoannhw, Afisa UchirunoSS, dan para Silent Readers..**

Makasih udah baca + komen fanfic gajelas saya.. ^^

Tingkiuh Very Sankyuu~ \(^-^)/

Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita sebelumnya...

Baca : [1] [2] [3] [4]

Foto tentang Sakura dan Sasuke berpelukan pun menyebar luas. Hal ini menjadikan Sakura dianiaya teman-temannya yang juga fans berat Sasuke. Ternyata, yang memotret foto itu tak lain adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke sekaligus calon mertua Sakura. Namun, Sasuke mengaku sebagai pelaku yang membuat Sakura membencinya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Simak di chapter ini :)

* * *

Title : Back to me ! : Chapter 5

Pair : SasuSaku

Cast : - Uchiha Sasuke

- Sakura Haruno

- Other cast, temukan sendiri :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Konflik

Disclaimer : Naruto Asli hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N : Warning ! AU, OOC, OC, Typo dimana-mana..

Story by

Ierha Addhie Ciettrha

Happy Reading ! \(^-^)/

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey, Jidat!" Seseorang memanggilku, yah, meskipun aku tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut, Ino, sahabatku. Aku menoleh ke arah Ino, yang sekarang sedang bersama- eenghh.. Sai Senpai?

"Pig! Kau.. pacaran dengan.. Sai Senpai?" Aku melotot tak percaya melihat mereka bergandengan tangan, mesra sekali. Mereka yang kutanyai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti. Hatiku semakin.. ugh! Tak bisa ku jelaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Tokoh Sai yang selama ini kuidolakan sudah punya pacar? sahabatku lagi. Jealous + Envy sih, tapi, yaaahh.. Ino juga kan Sahabatku sejak SD, dia orang yang sangat mengerti aku, meskipun kadang menyebalkan. Tapi aku ikhlas melepas Kak Sai untuk Ino. Hihihi... Aku seneng Ino tak lagi galau karena tak punya cowok.

"Hey, jidat!"

"..."

"Jidat!"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Woy! Sakuraaaaaa !"

"Eeh, i, iya. Kenapa?" Teriakan Ino di telingaku mengagetkanku. Lamunanku pun buyar seketika. _Tuh kan, baru aja dipuji uda nyebelin lagi. Gajadi muji deh, -_- _pikirku dalam hati.

"Iiihh... Ngelamunin apaan sih? Eh, kakimu uda sembuh?"

"Aahh.. Hahaha.. Enggak ngelamunin apa-apa kok. Apa? Kaki?" Aku melirik kakiku yang masih terbalut gips dan sebuah tongkat yang menyangga beratku. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

Seketika wajah ceria Ino dan Sai berubah, menjadi mimik muka yang khawatir. Cepat-cepat aku meralat ucapanku. "Tapi uda mendingan kok. Nih, buktinya aku udah bisa sekolah.." Syukurlah, usahaku tidak sia-sia. Ino dan kekasihnya, Sai Senpai, mulai terlihat ceria kembali.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Sakura. Sabar ya, mereka sudah mendapatkan ganjaran yang tepat. Besok mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Waaa.. kau tak tau betapa senangnya aku mendengar kabar ini Sakura!" Ujar Ino kembali ceria. "Ck. Kau ini, ada-ada saja." Sebuah rangkulan yang berasal dari tangan Kak Sai mendarat di bahu Ino. Sejenak kami cekikikan, melepas rasa penat sehabis rapat OSIS.

"O iya, Sakura-chan. Apa kau mengenal Gaara?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kak Sai.

"Gaara? Maksud senpai, Gaara senpai kelas 9a itu?" Bukan menjawab, aku malah balik bertanya, Kak Sai mengangguk mantap.

"Benar. Kau tau, dia sudah lama menyukaimu, hanya saja ia malu untuk mengatakannya. Yah, dia sahabatku juga, jadi, aku bermaksud menyampaikan rasa sukanya padamu."

"Eh.." Aku terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya, Gaara Senpai, murid kelas 9a yang terkenal ketampanan dan kemahirannya bermain basket menyukaiku? Apa ini mimpi? Seseorang, cubit aku!

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia menerimanya?" Ulang Kak Sai sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan lama-lama menjomblo. Terima aja!" Cecar Ino menyela ucapan kami.

"Eh, bukannya begitu Pig! Kau tau sendiri kan, kalau aku.. aku.. aku uda di.."

"Ah, benar juga. Mmm.. sudahlah, terserah kau saja Sakura. Tapi kalau kau tak suka, jangan dipaksakan ya." Ino menyematkan senyuman manis di akhir perkataannya.

"Hn, Sankyu Ino-chan.." Aku membalas senyuman Ino. Mereka -Ino dan Sai- pergi meninggalkanku di depan kelas sendiri.

KRYUUKK!

"Ahh.. Hei perut! Tak bisakah kau berhenti berbunyi? Iya aku tau kau lapar, dan aku juga lapar. Masalahnya, aku tak punya uang untuk membeli sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Ugh! Ngapain juga dompetku ketinggalan dirumah! Menyebalkan." Gerutuku kesal.

"Ini, makanlah." Seseorang meletakkan semangkuk Ramen di meja tempatku menggerutu.

"Eh.." Lekas aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. "Gaa.. Gaara Senpai?"

"Aku tau kau lapar. Isi perutmu dengan Ramen itu. Kau kan belum makan dari pagi. Yaahh.. itung-itung ganjal perutmu." Cowok tinggi tegap dengan tatoo 'Ai' di dahinya ini duduk tepat di depanku, membuatku blushing berat ketika melihat senyum menawannya.

"Arigatou Senpai.." Aku tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan guratan merah di pipiku. "Itadakimasu.." Lanjutku yang disambut cekikikan Kak Gaara.

"Sakura, aaaa'.." Dia mengisyaratkanku agar menyuapinya. Tentu aja ini membuatku semakin blushing berat. Dengan perasaan dagdigdug aku hendak menyuapinya, sebelum 'orang itu' datang mengacau.

"Musim semi! Ayo pulang!" yah, tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, cowok nyebelin yang membuat kakiku jadi seperti ini, lebih dari itu, dia juga calon suamiku, tepatnya calon suami akibat 'perjodohan konyol' yang keluarga kami buat.

"Eh, tapi, ini belum waktunya pulang kan?" Sergahku mencegahnya untuk mengajakku pulang.

"Cerewet, tadi Kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarmu check ke dokter. Aku juga sudah ijin ke KepSek, dia bilang untuk menyuruhmu istirahat dirumah saja. Jadi, Ayo!" Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku

"Ta, ta, tapi.."

"Bodoh! Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepet! Kau pikir aku punya waktu banyak hanya untuk mengantarmu, ha?" Bentaknya. Aku segera menunduk takut. Kugigit bibir bawahku, mencoba menahan tangis.

"Cukup! Kalau dia tak mau jangan maksa dong !" Tangan Kak Gaara melepas paksa genggaman Sasuke pada tanganku.

"Diam! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu!"

"Kau! Belagu banget sih jadi orang! Sadar dong, aku ini kakak kelasmu. Sopan sedikit dong!"

"Lalu, kau mau apa emangnya kalau aku memang adik kelasmu? Kau pikir aku takut? Kau! Jangan campuri urusanku dengan Sakura!" Terjadi adu mulut diantara mereka. Panas, sampai-sampai orang disekitar kami memperhatikan kami dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku memang tak punya urusan denganmu. Tapi, Sakura.. Kau tak berhak sakiti dia!"

"Kenapa? Ini hakku ! Aku calon suaminya!" Aku terkejut. Pernyataan Sasuke barusan sukses membungkam Gaara Senpai dan siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami bungkam mulut.

"A, a, apa.. Kau.."

"Cukup!" Aku berontak, menghentikan dialog antara mereka. "Gaara Senpai, gomen, aku tak memberitahumu, dia, dia.. memang calon suamiku." Entah apa yang Kak Gaara rasakan sekarang. Tapi satu yang jelas, ia sangat sakit ketika mendengar pernyataanku. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya. "Dan Kau Sasuke! Meskipun kau calon suamiku, tapi kau tak berhak atur hidupku sesukamu !" Aku membentak dengan gemetaran, air mata jatuh mengalir deras dikedua pipiku. Suasana menjadi hening. Kugunakan saat-saat ini untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dengan kaki pincang dengan bantuan tongkat penyangga ini aku berjalan pergi, keluar dari kerumunan. Menangis terisak sambil berlalu. Miris sekali hidupmu Sakura..

...Oooo0oooO...

_Aku.. Harus kemana sekarang? _Aku melangkah perlahan, berjalan ke arah jalan besar, tempat dimana beribu-ribu kendaraan berlalu lalang. _Mungkin.. Ini yang terbaik.._

GREP!

Seseorang menarikku kebelakang, aku jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Hey! Kau gila ya?! Kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu?" Sasuke, orang yang baru saja menggagalkan rencanaku untuk.. bunuh diri.

"Hiks-" Ia memelukku erat, sangat erat, seolah dia menahanku untuk pergi. Aku tak bergeming, hanya menangis di dekapannya.

"Jangan bunuh diri ditempat ini, kau akan merasa malu jika bunuh diri disini, orang-orang akan mengekspos foto-fotomu, dan keluargamu akan malu. Apa kau ingin ibu dan ayahmu malu hanya gara-gara kelakuan bodohmu?"

"Hiks-"

"Hhhhh.. Ikut aku." Tangan cowok berambut raven ini menggenggam tanganku kuat. Menarikku agar mengikutinya. Kami masuk mobil Vipur birunya. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman yang melingkar ditubuhku. _Oh! Apa orang ini gila? Kami bisa mati kalau gini caranya!_

CIITT!

Seketika mobil yang kami kendarai berhenti ketika Sasuke menginjak rem tiba-tiba. Aku hampir saja terpental jika sabuk pengaman ini tidak melingkar ditubuhku. _Hhhh.. Aku selamat.._

"Bagaimana kau bisa bunuh diri kalau begini saja sudah takut, ha?!" Aku tersentak dengan bentakannya. _Kurasa.. Kau benar, Sasu.. Aku.. aku memang payah_!

"Keluar!" Tanpa kusadari dia sudah keluar mobil. Aku segera turun dari mobil, mengikuti langkahnya. _Dimana ini?_ Kami berada di atas puncak gunung. Lebih tepatnya berdiri di atas tebing curam dengan dasar jurang yang dalam.

GLUK!

Aku menelan ludahku alot. Apa dia.. akan membunuhku.. disini?

"Kau bisa bunuh diri disini." Ucapnya datar.

"A.. a.. ap.. pa?!"

"Ditempat ini, tidak akan ada orang yang menemukanmu. Reporter dan wartawan-wartawan sialan itu tidak akan bisa memotretmu disini. Jadi, kau dan keluargamu tidak akan malu."

"Apa kau.. Ingin.. membunuhku?!"

"Hn, benar. Aku akan membunuhmu.."

GLUK!

Kutelan sekali lagi ludahku yang membeku. Rahangku mengeras. _Kami-sama, apa aku akan mati disini? mati ditangannya?_

"Aku.. akan membunuh semua memori burukmu.."

"Eh,.. Apa?! apa.. maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membunuh dirimu? Hahahaha.. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh calon istriku sendiri? Aku tak ingin Kaa-san dan Too-san juga orang tuamu membunuhku hanya gara-gara ini."

"..."

"Berteriaklah.."

"Apa?"

"Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin. Keluarkan semua uneg-uneg dipikiranmu. Teriakkan apa yang kau ingin teriakkan. Tak kan ada yang mendengar. Lakukan sesukamu. Setelah itu, kau akan merasa lega, Sakura.."

"..." Aku diam seribu bahasa, mencoba mencerna kata-katanya yang tidak kumengerti.

"Lakukan.." Senyuman tulus terbentuk di bibirnya. Aku mengerti sekarang..

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! AKU BENCIIIIII! AKU BENCII KAA-SAN TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKUUU! AKU BENCIII TOO-SAN SELALU MEMAKSAKUUUUU! AKU BENCI SASUKE SELALU MEMAKSAKUUUU! AKU BENCI MEREKA SELALU MEMAKSAKAN KEHENDAK MEREKA SENDIRI TANPA MEMEDULIKAN PERASAANKUUU! AKU BENCI DIRIKU YANG TAK BISA APA-APAAAAA ! AKU BENCIIII! AKU BENCI..."

GREP!

Aku jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku benci kau!"

"..."

"Aku benci kau! Hiks-"

"Aku tau.. Menangislah sepuasmu."

"Aaahhh.. Hiks, hiks, hiks- Aku.. Hiks- benci.. hiks-" Lagi-lagi aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman. Arigatou.. Sasuke..

...Oooo0oooO...

"Iya, iya.. Aku mengerti. Buku Sejarah kan? Tenang.. Diperpustakaan ada banyak kok. Ih, kau bawel sekali, Ino! Iya. Jaa~" Kututup ponsel flipku. Huuuffhh.. Aku bisa gila kalau terus berbicara dengan orang itu. Dipikirnya aku tidak bisa mencari buku itu apa? Di perpustakaan juga banyak. Cih!

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan. _Sepertinya perpustakaan sedang sepi. Hanya ada satu orang disi.. Eh, bukankah itu.. Sasuke?! _Aku memberhentikan sejenak langkahku, menatap onyxnya yang teduh. Cowok rambut pantat ayam ini sedang diam seribu bahasa di meja perpustakaan. _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Ah, lebih baik kutanyakan saja langsung padanya._

_"_Dia.. Membenciku, ya?" Ucapnya lirih. Aku saja yang berada di belakangnya hampir tak mendengar perkataannya barusan.Sepertinya ia belum sadar kalau aku ada tepat dibelakangnya. Baiklah, aku tidak jadi menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. _O iya, aku kemari untuk mencari buku sejarah, bukan untuk mengintip apa yang orang idiot ini lakukan. Hhh.. Baiklah, aku akan menca.._

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?"

_Eh, dia ngomong apa sih? Kayaknya merasa bersalah sama seseorang deh._

__"Apa aku harus minta maaf?"

_Yaahh.. Mungkin dia sudah membuat seseorang menderita. Hhhh.. kau itu orang baik Sasuke. Tapi caramu bersikap itu yang membuat orang lain muak. _Aku tertegun mendengar ocehannya sendiri. _Eh, kenapa aku masih disini? Huh, baiklah, ayo mencari buku itu Sakura!_ Aku meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas. Daripada aku mendengarkan ocehannya, lebih baik aku mencari buku itu. Semoga saja Ino bisa sabar menungguku.

Cukup lama aku berkutat kutit dengan ratusan buku-buku di perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen ini, akhirnya kutemukan apa yang aku cari. "Ketemu! yeah!" Langsung saja aku berlari keluar perpustakaan. Aku sempat melirik tempat Sasuke duduk tadi. _Eh, kok kosong? Mana si Baka itu? _Aku meneruskan langkahku, meninggalkan perpustakaan ini.

...Oooo0oooO...

_Iiihh.. Dimana sih si Ino itu? _Emeraldku kupendarkan ke segara arah, mencari sesosok cewek berambut pirang dikucir buntut kuda.

"Sakura !" Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu, cowok tinggi berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Gaara senpai?"

"Hosh, hosh, akhirnya kutemukan juga kau.. Hehehe.." Ucapnya terengah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlari-lari.

"Eerr.. Ada apa senpai?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Kulihat, ekspresinya mulai serius. Aku semakin tegang dibuatnya.

"Engh.. Sakura, Sai.. Sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

"Eh,.. Mengatakan apa?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kak Gaara.

"Tentang itu.. Eerr.." Seketika itu pula Kak Gaara mendadak gugup. Beberapa tetes peluh jatuh bebas dari dahinya.

"Ngh?" Aku mencoba menatap matanya yang menghindariku pandanganku.

"Aku.. aku.. aku menyukaimu Sakura!"

JREENGG!

"Eh,.. a.. ap.. apa?!" Aku tersentak kaget. Kurasakan kaki dan tanganku berkeringat, gemetaran.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Sontak aku jatuh dari tempatku berpijak. _Haduuuuhh.. Kenapa dia menyatakan hal ini?! Aku harus bagaimana?!_

Kak Gaara tampak khawatir melihat tingkahku yang aneh. Ia membantuku berdiri. "Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. _Baka! Tentu saja aku tak baik-baik saja!_

"A.. aku tak apa-apa. Tap.. Tapi itu.."

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Kau bisa menjawabnya saat kau benar-benar sudah yakin." Ia menyimpulkan bibirnya menjadi senyuman yang sangat manis.

"A.. Arigatou senpai.."

...Oooo0oooO...

"Sakura, pulang bareng yuk!" Ajak Kak Gaara. _Huh, dia datang lagi. Kenapa selalu membuntutiku terus sih?!_

_"_Cie cieee.. Sang Pangeran udah jemput tuh!" Celetuk Tenten disambut tawa Ino dan Hinata.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten, aku duluan ya.. Jaa~" Aku naik ke motor Triumph Daytona 675 hitam milik Kak Gaara. Yeah! Sudah tiga hari ini aku selalu diantar-jemput sama Kak Gaara. Padahal aku tak memintanya. Yaahh.. kalau cuma antar jemput sih, tak masalah. Tapi ini melebihi itu! Dia selalu saja mengikuti kemana aku pergi selama di sekolah. Kalau jam istirahat, dia selalu menghampiriku dengan bekal yang dibawanya. Seneng sih ada yang merhatiin, tapi gak tau kenapa aku muak. Aku tak suka sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Meskipun dia dingin dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan mengerti aku. Yaahh.. meskipun dia kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Eh, ya, akhir-akhir ini ia menghilang. Jarang menampakkan rambut pantat ayamnya di depanku. Kaa-san dan Too-san juga sedikit aneh. Mereka tak lagi mengungkit-ungkit masalah tentang perjodohanku dengan Sasuke. Aneh. Entah kenapa perasaanku mulai tak karuan. _Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?_

"Oi, Sakua. Jangan melamun terus dong.. Es mu meleleh tuh!" Kak Gaara menunjuk es strawberry di hadapanku. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di Ichiraku Cafe, tempat yang sudah sering aku kunjungi bersama Gaara.

"Eh, ma.. maaf.." Sergahku.

"Ah, ano.. Kau kenapa? Sedang ada banyak masalah ya?" Dia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Ti..tid.. tidak.." Aku gugup melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku, mungkin hanya terpaut sejengkal. Tapi lama-kelamaan matanya menutup, mendekat.. dan semakin mendekat.. Sampai akhirnya bibirnya hampir menempel dengan bibirku. Aku ingin berontak, tapi tak tau kenapa, badanku seperti mematung.

SRIING!

Sepasang mata onxy menatapku tajam dari kejauhan, kemudian menghilang begitu saja. _Sasuke kah? _Segera aku melepaskan diri dari dekapan Gaara. Berlari menuju arah dimana onxy itu menghilang. _Kumohon, itu kau Sasuke. Aku ingin melihatmu. Aku.. aku.. aku merindukanmu.._

Namun saat aku sampai di depan pintu Ichiraku Cafe, tak ada sosok yang aku cari-cari. Dari kejauhan sekilas terlihat mobil Viper biru yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. _Itu! Sasuke! Kenapa kau pergi?!_

"SASUKEE !" Teriakku seraya mencoba mengejar mobil itu. Percuma, terlalu cepat! "Aarrrgghhh!" Aku jatuh tersungkur dalam pecahan tangisku.

"Sakura! Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?" Sosok itu.. Sosok yang membuatku muak akan tingkah lakunya, datang menghampiriku. Gaara mencoba memelukku perlahan, seolah-olah aku akan hancur lebur jika ia tidak hati-hati.

"Lepas.. Aku tak menyukaimu.." Ucapku datar. Aku melepas pelukannya, berlalu dengan ekspresi datar dan muka watados._ Apa kau.. melihat kami tadi hendak ciuman? Apa kau melihatnya Sasuke? _Tanpa kuperintah, air mataku jatuh dengan derasnya. Aku terisak dalam keputusasaan.

"Apa kau.. Menyukainya?!" Aku memberhentikan langkahku.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?!" Aku diam tak bergeming.

"Kau.. menyukainya kan?!" Kugigit bibir bawaku, menahan tangis yang menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah.. Aku kalah. Kau.. Bisa mengejarnya, Sakura. Aku.. tak akan menganggu kalian. Arigatou to sayonara, Sakura.."

===To Be Continued===

* * *

**Author Ciap - Ciap.**

Loohhaaaaaa... Kita berjumpa lagiii... \(^-^)/ *hug readers*

Gomen ya kelamaan publish. Salahkan guru saya yaa.. ^^v

Sebenernya saya berniat bikin chapter ini last chapter, tapi gajadi deh, last chapternya di chapter 6 ajah. Hahahaha.. :D

Maap banget yah, Gaara OOC bangeett.. -,-" Abis, gak kepikir sapa lagi yang pantes jadi peran ntoh..

Tapi tenang, Gaara cuma numpang lewat ajah kok, muncul di chapter 5, ilang di chapter 5 juga. Kwkwkwkwkw xD *ditonjok Gaara*

Oke, cukup sekian ciap-ciap saya. Ketemu di last chapter ! *roll drum*

**Special Thanks for : **

**Kakaru S.S, Roraitori, Hatsune Cherry, Mindyy-chan, ayy1090, blackwing123, hanazono yuri, yaahaa, Mayu Kazechiha, Puput Mochito, Dee-chaan, Mako-chan, QRen, Sekar Ayu S, Yoannhw, Afisa UchirunoSS, Aden L kazt dan para Silent Readers..**

Tingkiuh very sankyuu~

Jaa~ \(^-^)/

Reviews please .. *masang jurus puppy-eyes*


End file.
